ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Captain Romulus Slag
"Ahoj, ihr jungen Schiffsraten. Hier spricht Captain Slag, Schrecken der Galaxie und Gewinner des halbjährigen Schöhnheitswettbewerb im Zordoom Gefängnis" Slag stellt sich vor. Captain Romulus Slag war ein Piraten - Captain aus der Polaris - Galaxie und Gewinner des halbjährigen Schöhnheitswettbewerbes in Zordoom Gefängnis. Zusammen mit seiner Piraten Crew stahl, mordete und plünderte er, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Sein erster Maat und treuer Untergebender war Rusty Pete. Durch den Mord an Captain Darkwater wurde er zum Captain ernannt. Persönlichkeit und Aussehen Captain Slag war ein typischer Piraten - Captain: Betrügerisch, umbarmherzig, mitleidlos, Geldgierig und Rumsüchtig. Um an sein Ziel zu kommen, ist er bereit, Unschuldige zu töten. Ihm gehörte eine gigantische Schiffs - Armada, mit der er Polaris terrorisierte. Diese Flotte war so groß, dass sogar Imperator Percival Tachyon versucht hat, ihn in die imperiale Kampfarenaauf Mukow zu locken, um ihn zu töten. Er achtet den Piraten - Kodex, und kontroliert die Crew mit eisener Hand. Meuterer und besonders gefährliche Feinde, wie zum Beispiel Angstrom Darkwater oder Lombax Ratchet tötet er persönlich. Meistens betrinkt er sich mit Grog oder singt das Piraten - Lied. Wenn er greade nicht auf Beutezug ist, hält Slag sich in seiner Schatzkammer auf Ardolis auf und suhlt sich in seinen Schätzen. Slags Metallaußenhaut konnte elektrisch aufgeladen werden, sodass ihm Waffen wie der Schockzerstörer nichts mehr anhaben konnten. Seine rechte Hand konnte sich in einen Haken verwandeln, der blaue Raketen verschießen konnte. Durch einen eingebauten Grog Becher konnte er notfalls auch Feuer speien. Sein Umgang mit dem Schwert ist einzigartig. Außerdem besaß er Riechsensoren, da er Ratchet in der Schatzkammer auf Ardolis nur Anhand seines Geruches von dem Austernchilli von gestern unterscheiden konnte. Seine linke Hand konnte in einen Hammer verwandelt werden, welcher selbst besonders zähe Gegner zu einer Pfütze leuchtender Weltraumpampe zermatschen konnte. Biographie Ratchet & Clank: Tools of DestructionVor Tools of Destruction Imperator Percival Tachyon, der Kronprinz der Cragmiten, hatte nur ein Ziel: Alle Lombaxe mussten sterben! Er gab vor, ein Verbündeter dieser Rasse zu sein, und zeigte ihnen Pläne von Maschienen und Techniken, denen der Lombaxe um Lichtjahre vorraus! Die gewieften Mechaniker bauten diese Armee für den Cragmiten, unwissend, dass diese sie eines Tages vernichten würde. Außerdem begann er, den Dimensionator zu suchen, um sein Volk in die Polaris - Galaxie zurückzuholen. Um ein erstes Infantieriemillitär aufzustellen, begann er mit zwei Zielen: Der Bestechung der Drophyden mit Raritanium und der Produktion von Weltraum - Piraten. Diese schickte er über die Galaxie, um nach dem geheimnissvollem Lombax Geheimnis zu suchen. Alister Azimuth, im Unwissenden von Tachyons wahren Absichten, gab ihn vollen Zugang zu der Lombax - Technologie. Mit dieser Technologie wurden die Piraten ausgerüstet. Nachdem er sie nicht mehr brauchte, wurden die Piraten in den Praxus Sektor verbannt. Von diesem Tage an waren die Piraten führungslos, und plünderten die Polaris - Galaxie aus. Jahre später reiste der Anführer der Piraten, Captain Angstrom Darkwater zum Breegus Nebel, und kam in Kontakt mit einer geheimnissvollen und mächtigen Spezies namens Zoni. Sie besaßen die Macht, Raum und Zeit nach ihren Wünschen zu formen. Deren Anführer, Orvus, gab ihm den Drehstern, ein Artefakt,welches dem Besitzer in Verbindung mit einem Obsidianauge erlaubte, an so gut wie jeden beliebigen Ort des Universums zu blicken. Der erste Maat Darkwaters war ein Mann, welcher einst als Romulus Slag die Galaxie terrorisieren würde. Slag wurde mit jedem Erfolg seines Captains immer eifersüchtiger, bis es ihm irgendwann reichte. Er zettelte eine Meuterei an, und schlug Darkwater im "fairsten Piraten Kampf aller Zeiten" den Kopf ab und stieß ihm die Klinge seines Schwertes in den Rücken. Doch vor seinem Tod belegte Darkwater einen Fluch auf den Drehstern. Er würde ihn als Geist selbst nach seinem Tod noch beschützen. Slag wurde gemäß Piraten-Kodex neuer Anführer der Piraten und erbte alle Reichtümer seines Vorgängers. Er rekrutierte seinen eigenen ersten Maat, Rusty Pete. Mit jedem Raubzug wurde die Crew Slags berüchtigter. Irgendwann stief Captain Romulus Slag zum größten Piraten der Polaris - Galaxie auf. Später überfielen Slag und seine Crew die Apogee Raumstation und stahlen das berüchtigte Lombax Artefakt. Max Apogee verfolgte sie, und wurde höstwarscheinlich von den Piraten getötet. Er ließ eine Tochter, Talwyn Apogee zurück. Raub des Dimensionators Slag:"Bäh, was stinkt denn hier so? Pete:"Verzeihung, ist warscheinlich das Austern - Chilli. Macht ganz schön Wind am Achterdeck! Slag:"Nein, das hier stinkt schlimmer, das habe ich seit 800 Monden nicht gerochen! Pete:"Frische Unterwäsche? Slag:"Lombax..... Slag wittert Ratchet in seiner Schatzkammer auf Ardolis. Eines Tages näherte sich ein Lombax - Raumschiff namens Aphelion der Piraten - Flotte. Slag stellte Kontakt mit dem Schiff her und versuchte die Besatzung, bestehend aus Ratchet und Clank, einzuschüchtern, in dem sie vor die Wahl stellte. Entweder drehten sie ab oder die Aphelion würde zerstört werden. Ratchet behielt seinen Kurs bei und vernichtete mehrere Staffeln Raumjäger und demolierte sogar die großen Kreuzer. Slag hetzte Ratchet noch 3 - mal seine Flotte auf den Hals, jedes mal ohne Erfolg. Slag kehrte nach Ardolis zurück, um das zu tun, was er immer tat, wenn greade nichts besseres zu tun war: Sich in seiner Schatzkammer in seiner Beute zu suhlen. Er sang greade mit Rusty Pete das Piraten - Lied, als er etwas wiederliches roch, etwas, was er seit 800 Monden nicht gerochen hatte. Rusty Pete vermutete das Austern - Chilli vom vorherigen Tag hinter der Geruchsquelle, doch Slag wusste es besser: Lombax! Er wieß Pete an, die Jungs zu wecken, damit sie erleben konnten, sie ein wahrer Pirat mit Eindringlingen umgeht. Slag begann, die Schatzkammer zu durchsuchen, doch kurz bevor er die Truhe erreichte, hinter der sich Ratchet und Clank versteckte, bekam er eine Rauchbombe an den Kopf, welche von Talwyn Apogee gezündet worden war. Pete versuchte, das freche Stück aufzuspießen, doch wegen des austeigenden Rauches und der Hektiv stach er Slag ausversehen in die "Kanonenkugeln". Ratchet zerstörte die Piraten - Flotte, die Jasindu abschirmte, und verärgerte Slag, indem er seinen Mond Außenposten zerstörte. Schließlich war doch noch nicht einmal die Rum und Grog Bar eröffnet worden! Doch durch die Zerstörung des Außenpostens wusste Slag nun Ratchet's Position. Er und Rusty Pete begaben sich persönlich auf die Planeten - Oberfläche und fingen Ratchet und Clank ab. Slag zwang Ratchet, ihm den Dimensionator auszuhändigen, ansonsten würde Pete Clank töten. Wiederwillig übergab der Lombax Slag den mächtigen Apparat. Slag konnte nciht ahnen, was er da überhaupt gestohlen hatte. Kampf mit Ratchet "Oh, das Ende ist nahe. Ein dunkler Tunnel, ein helles Licht am Ende. Und Frauenzimmer. Überall...soweit das Auge reicht...und alle mit einem Lächeln und einem Glas Rum für den alten Slag. Leb wohl, grausame Galaxie, leb wohl!" Slag stirbt. Slag und Rusty Pete kehrten zu ihrem Hauptquartier in die Ublik - Passage zurück. Ratchet stellte sich ihm zum Kampf. Trotz seiner einzigartigen Kampf - Kentnisse unterlag er dem Lombax. Sein Kopf wurde abgesprengt und landete in den Händen von Rusty Pete. Slag sah ein helles Licht am Ende eines düsteren Tunnels, und überall Frauen, die ihnmit einem Lächeln und einem Glas Rum begrüßten. Dann starb er und hinterließ einen trauernden ersten Maat. Gemäß nach Piraten - Kodex wurde Ratchet zu Captain Romulus Slag's Nachfolger ernannt. Captain Slagwater Pete:"Durch eine Reihe von Glückstreffern und Cheat - Codes gelang es dem abenteuerlsutigen Lombax schließlich, die Piraten Flotte von Captain Slag und Darkwater ''zu zerstören.'' Slag:"Gott sei Dank...Es war wirklich peinlich zu weit auf dem Klo... Pete bewahrte den abgeschlagenen Kopf Slag's auf, und befestigte ihn an einem Stock. Er führte andauernd Selbstgespräche über sich und seine Probleme mit der restlichen Crew. Da die Sprachmodulatoren noch funktionierten, konnte Slag in und wieder noch sprechen. Eines Tages wurde Pete von Ratchet und Talwyn Apogee überrascht. Der Lombax und die Markazian wurden von Sprocket und dem Rest der Crew überwältigt, und sollten hingerichtet werden. Pete setzte sich Slag's Kopf auf und handelte gemäß nach Piraten - Kodex. Statt der Todesstrafe setzte er die beiden auf der Insel Hoolefar aus. Während der Erkundungstour durch die Morgenhöhlen knackte Slag für Ratchet, Talwyn und Rusty Pete sämtliche Code - Passsätze. Pete gab auf dem Wrack von Darkwaters Schiff vor, nach Fallen zu suchen, und während Ratchet den abgeschlagenen Kopf Darkwaters begutachtete, rammte Pete Slag's Kopf in Darkwaters Körper und erschuff somit Captain Slagwater. Durch die Verkettung der beiden wurde auch die Persönlichkeit beider Piraten - Capitäne wiederhergestellt. Ständig warfen sich die beiden Anschuldigungen an den Kopf, stritten üben den "Fairsten Piraten Kampf aller Zeiten" und teilten einige peinliche Momente zu zweit auf der Toilette. Pete meinte, die beiden müssten nur mal wieder ordentlich plündern gehen, und nahm Kurs auf die Insel Hoolefar. Slag besaß durch die Verkettung nun alle Fähigkeiten Darkwaters, was ihn nochmal gefährlicher werden ließ.Immer, wenn Darkwater sprach, stoben Funken aus Slag's Schädel, und manchmal schlug er sich auch selbst. Nach Slagwaters Niederlage musste Pete Slag's Kopf erneut aus dem Ozean retten. Rusty Pete band Slag's Kopf an eine Holzkiste, und steuerte den nächsten Hafen an, um seinem Captain einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen. Währen der Fart erzählte er die komplette Geschichte, niedergeschrieben in einem Buch. Nach Quest for Booty Nach den Ereignissen von Quest for Booty verließen Slag und Pete Merdegraw und gingen zurück nach Ardolis. Sie begannen, den neuen Piraten - Kanal zu moderieren. Außerdem nahmen sie Songs auf und stritten sich andauernd. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt hängte Slag sein Piraten Leben an den Nagel und wurde semiprofessioneller Beatboxer in Stratus-City. Galerie Slag.png|Captain Romulus Slag Ublik20.jpg|Slag mit dem Dimensionator Slagonastick.jpg|Slag am Stock Slagdarkwater.jpg|Slagwater ist geboren Slaganddarkwateratazore.jpg|Slagwater Slagconceptart.png|Konzeptzeichnung Trivia Slag wird von Robin Atkin Downes gesprochen. Slag hat die deutsche Stimme von Muggshot und Dr.M aus Sly 3, dem Klempner aus Ratchet & Clank 3, Baron Praxis aus Jak 2, Kleiver aus Jak X und Rajan und Jeon Bison aus Sly 2. Er erstach einmal einen Mann mit nicht's anderem als einem Cheseburger. Slag erscheint im Playstation Home als Bösewicht. Am Slag's Gürtel baumelt ein Thermometer. Im Film Ich, mein Blaster und ich von Copernicus Leslie Qwark spielt Slag den Bösewicht ohne richtigen Grund, böse zu sein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Robin Atkin Downes gesprochen wurden